Submit
by Mulier est Hominis Confusio
Summary: Fill for this prompt on the kink meme: I would like to see I fill in which Miranda finds out that Tali has a crush on Shepard and, in twisted, sadistic response, forces Tali to eat her out right after she (Miranda) has had sex with Shepard. Bonus points for copious amounts of humiliation and dirty talk. Super ultra bonus points is you can manage a bit of forced foot worshiping


__This is my first kink meme fill.

**Warnings: Noncon/Dubcon Humiliation Femslash Femdom**

_Tali Vas Normandy report to my office, we need to discuss important matters relating to the upcoming mission._

_Officer Lawson_

A short message, sent to Tali's personal email a few minutes ago had Tali into the elevator on her way to the crew deck. What could Miranda possibly want to discuss with her? They had barely spoken two words in the few months they've known each and have never even been on a mission together much less discussed one.

Tali felt her hands clench into fists at her sides, a slight tremor traveling up from her hands to her shoulders.

She hated that woman.

Pretty by quarian standards, stunning by human she had Shepard wrapped around her finger. For a short while Tali had been sure that Shepard harbored some romantic feelings for her; why else would he have been so persistent in recruiting her? He was kind to her and came down to talk to her often but never seemed to notice her attempts at flirting. Over the last couple of months Tali had begun to accept the truth; it was Miranda who accompanied him on all of his missions, it was Miranda he confided in, and it was Miranda he desired.

Tali hated feeling so jealous and stuck in her suit she felt powerless to seduce Shepard away. It wouldn't hurt so bad. She told herself, If she was at least nice.

The elevator doors opened depositing Tali at her destination; the crew deck was mostly empty at this hour and she could hear the soft click of her steps across the floor. Unsure of what to do she softly knocked at Miranda's door.

"Enter."

The doors slid open and closed immediately once Tali had stepped inside; she heard the click of the locking mechanism. Surprised she looked to Miranda.

"Tali Vas Normandy, please sit down" Miranda smiled. "And don't act so suspicious I merely want to discuss…sensitive matters with you and do not wish to be interrupted."

I don't trust you. I don't like you. Tali looked at Miranda closely, she looked…different. She wasn't wearing her customary white body suit but instead was draped in a loose red robe held together at the waist by a thin silk belt. The robe left a long line of pale flesh bare from throat to navel. Her cheeks were flushed, lips plump and moist. Her hair was different too, it wasn't straight and neat but hanging wild around her shoulders. She was stunning.

"I'll stand thank you." Tali crossed her arms. It was easy to stare at someone aggressively when they couldn't see the fear in your face.

"Very well, Tali I want to talk to you about Shepard." Miranda walked into her bedroom area, Tali followed at a distance.

"Specifically your feelings for Shepard."

"There's…there's nothing to talk about." Tali stammered. "We're done here."

Pain white hot shot through her so intense it drove her to her knees. In the time it took her to cry out the pain was gone, leaving her gasping and shaking.

"Nerve-Stem Pro…Deluxe edition. Wonderful tool for little quarians, easy to hack." Miranda smirked working with her omi-tool. "At least, easy for me."

Tali struggled to stand upright, still shaking from remembered pain only to be forced down by another bolt of agony.

"No. Stay on your knees little girl I'm not done with you." Miranda's face was briefly ugly and cruel. "I don't know why someone like you thinks you can steal any man from me or why you think someone like Shepard would even consider you for a lover."

"W…Why are you doing this." Tali kept her poster low, knees tucked under her almost bowing down before Miranda. "I only flirted with him but he never even noticed…I never even had a chance with him." Tali almost chocked on the words, tears welled up in her eyes.

Miranda untied the belt holding her robe together. "Oh he noticed." She shrugged off the robe baring her beautiful body then proceeded to tie the soft belt around Tali's neck keeping hold of one end like a leash. "He thinks it's cute and funny. I was not so amused." She gave the leash a tug leading Tali towards her bed. Tali resisted only to experience more pain from the Nerv-Stem, she had no choice but to submit.

"Your attraction to Shepard offended me, I though, Shepard is the best humanity has to offer and some dirty little quarian thinks she can have him?" Miranda sat on the edge of her bed, legs spread wide.

"But then I thought, quarians live a sad little existence trapped inside those suits…why not give the little ship rodent a taste of something she'll never have."

Tali felt Miranda pulling the belt towards the center of her spread legs. A blush crept up her neck, her suit felt hot and cramped.

"Take off your helmet."

Tali's head shot up. "What? No! Are you crazy that could kill me!"

Miranda tugged painfully on the belt wrenching her neck up. "I said take it off you little whore. I'm not playing around with you."

"No!" Tali struggled to pull away from her. Miranda activated her Nerve-Stem sending excruciating pain throughout her body. This time Miranda allowed it to go on much longer, only when Tali let out a strangled plea did she stop the program.

"Are you ready to obey little whore?"

Nodding Tali reached up and unclasped the opening of her mask, exposing her face to a non quarian for the first time in her life.

"Hmm who knew quarians were so pretty." Miranda smiled lifting a leg up and pointing a foot in Talis face.

"Kiss it."

Trembling Tali reached out and held on to Miranda's foot, nervously kissing the arch.

"Lick it."

Tali felts tears soaking her cheeks, she ran her tongue along the arch and between her toes alternating between kissing and sucking on her foot. The blush on her cheeks seemed to creep down her body and settle between her legs. The shame she felt only seemed to fan the flames hotter, suddenly her suit was too warm and she desperately wanted to rub herself.

"Tell me how much you love worshiping my feet."

I hate it. "I love to worship your feet." I hate you.

Miranda chuckled. "Very good you little slut now kiss me between my legs, lick and suck on my pussy. I have a special surprise for you."

Tali worked her way up Miranda's legs pausing at her vulva; it was pink and wet with a thick white creaming substance slowly oozing out. Miranda impatiently forced Talis mouth on her heated core letting out a moan when Tali began to lick and suck.

"Do you like that little whore? That's Shepard cum, he fucks me hard every night and fills me up. Tonight I decided to share it with you." Miranda moaned and bucked her hips.

"You're really good at this quarian, can't be your first time eating pussy…dirty slut." Miranda activated Talis Nerve-Stem for pleasure.

"Ooh!" Tali stopped momentarily shocked by the pleasurable sensations coursing through her. Miranda pulled her back to her pussy.

"Eat all of his cum, clean me up and eat me out until I cum." She commanded. She knew it wouldn't take long, power play was her biggest kink and the quarian was her most exotic conquest.

"I bet you use this little program while you think about Shepard, keep dreaming whore eating his cum out of my pussy is the closest you will ever get." Miranda was close she bucked her hips, rubbing her pussy all over Tali's face.

Tali couldn't believe what was happening; she kissed and moaned into Miranda's warm core as unwanted orgasms came one after another. Not so unwanted she had to admit, soon she was licking and kissing Miranda in earnest wanting to make her moan and writhe with pleasure. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Miranda began bucking wildly then stiffened and let out a series of moans before collapsing on the bed.

The Nerv-Stem shut off and the leash was removed from her neck. "Get out of here whore, go see Dr. Solus before you succumb to some terrible illness." Miranda waved her off.

Tali found her head piece and ran for the door shocked and more than a little bit confused. How the hell was she going to explain this to Mordin?


End file.
